


Secret Nights

by chuwaeyo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, is the reader secretly a succubi? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing:  Prudence Night x ReaderPrompt: “Is that why you keep coming into my room without permission?” If you didn’t know better, you would think that she was mad, or even a little annoyed at your actions, but the softness in her eyes revealed her true feelings.





	Secret Nights

**Author's Note:**

> world needs more wlw caos content tbh so have a thing I never posted lol   
> hope y'all like it! consider leaving a kudos and a comment to tell me what you think!

Day in and out her routine was, well, routine.

Classes and small outings with her sisters and Sabrina taking up her days with little variety.

She could go through her day with her eyes shut if she really wanted to at this point.

Knowing just the amount of energy she needed to get through this and that.

Prudence was tired of the calm and normal day to day that they were now faced with.

And you?

You would always be her most prized secret.

A relationship so unreal that it had to be contained to the darkest hours, and quietest of times, all to hide real feelings and real joy that could be ruined by all the honesty of the day.

It all started when she found you sneaking around the dorms, an unholy amount of snacks and tea in your arms, and a signature grin on your face that she would grow to…appreciate.

“Miss Night? I do believe it’s against the rules to be out this late.” When you noticed her presence staring you down, you slid up against the wall opposite of her, hoping that she would be merciful enough to let you go after a small trade, “can I offer you some snacks? Surely you must need something nutritious if you’re up late.”

“I could say the same for you, but it doesn’t seem like you ever follow the rules,” her gaze was strong as she watched you match her gaze, neither of you backing down from the challenge. “And why do you even have all this food in the first place?”

You managed a quick shrug before giving up and putting down the things in your arms on the floor beside you, sauntering closer to her, “just wanted to see if I could steal some food, it’s pretty boring to be such a good follower all the time, don’t you think?”

At first, you were joking, hearing some of the rumors of Prudence and her sisters pranking moral boys that traveled down the halls during daylight hours in the Academy, but seeing her falter slightly urged you further.

Prudence Night never faltered, not when she was chosen as the Queen of the Feasts, not when she was banished to live among mortals for a month, not when Agatha was coughing up Earth - never.

Not until now, as you moved closer to her with a smirk she couldn’t quite read.

“I wouldn’t know, it is an honor to follow our customs after all.” She clenched her jaw and offered a tight smile, hoping to throw you off her true feelings. “Nothing is boring for the most loyal followers.”

“Hmm… I suppose that’s true,” disappointed that she didn’t want to admit to anything but being a perfect witch, you turned around to return to your haul, “can I still offer you something? I did make you stop for conversation after all.”

Without thinking, she let out the breath she was holding, watching your every movement as you turned away, curious to why your shoulders seemed to be dropping more than usual, wondering if she said the wrong thing, eager to make things right.

“If you think you can part with anything in your hands, I’d be glad to take it.”

“Oh?” You spun back around with a renewed joy, intrigued at her sudden change of heart, “feeling a little rebellious, Prudence? Willing to take a bite from some forbidden fruit?”

And something in her knew that she couldn’t say no.

That she would regret it for the rest of her life if she did.

“With you? Maybe so.”

A little secret shared between two lost souls that would soon grow into something more. Something that felt like home.

Even though it was easier if you simply knocked on the door or summoned her, there was something special about sneaking in through the tall windows, hoping that no one would wake up and catch the two of you together.

“You know, they say love is like an uninvited guest.” You found yourself grinning as Prudence rolled her eyes and moved out of bed to help you in from your precarious position in the window.

“Is that why you keep coming into my room without permission?” If you didn’t know better, you would think that she was mad, or even a little annoyed at your actions, but the softness in her eyes revealed her true feelings.

“Oh come on, Pru, you know you enjoy my company.” The nickname caught her off guard as you both settled on the floor, resting your heads against her bed, hands wandering precariously closer to each other as you talked. “The Academy, your sisters, and even Sabrina might keep you entertained during the day, but at night when you can’t sleep? Who else can show you a good time?”

Prudence snorted as you bumped shoulders with her, ignoring your wagging eyebrows and suggestive grin, “are you sure you’re not a succubus?”

The accusation, hilarious as it was, hurt slightly.

Throwing a hand over your heart, you scooted away from Prudence just enough so she could see the pout on your face paired with your full-body acting. “You dare compare me to those creatures of the night? Do you think I’m trying to suck away your lifeforce or something?”

She held back a laugh and the urge to make a dirty joke (because even if it was only you and her, she still had an image to at least try and keep up), and began crawling towards you, hoping to minimize the distance before all courage left her body. “I was going to say because I’ve somehow fallen for you and your wicked charms, but I think that works too.”


End file.
